


Silly Human Boy

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [35]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Master/Slave, Modern, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Life was dull.Fun was a hallow word; it no longer held any life. So, basically, it reminded you of yourself.You have lived for many years- more than you had bothered to count- and life no longer held any surprise nor joy.Suddenly, you smelt a sweet, intoxicating smell.And you had to check it out.





	Silly Human Boy

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (E/C)= eye color

**Silly** **Human Boy**

**For** **ShadowclawStudio88**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are very old but look** **16**

**Hiccup is** **17**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Life was dull.

Fun was a hallow word; it no longer held any life. So, basically, it reminded you of yourself.

You have lived for many years- more than you had bothered to count- and life no longer held any surprise nor joy.

You wandered the streets with a bored expression.

Suddenly, you smelt a sweet, intoxicating smell. Blood, you immediately knew. You haven't had any for a month or so. A snack or two wouldn't hurt.

A sick, small smile made its way onto your lips as you walked towards the sweet scent.

You just didn't expect to turn into an alley and see a teenage boy getting beaten up.

It was the boy's blood you smelled. It was the sweetest smell you had ever came across; and the four thugs were wasting it!

"Stop." The thugs stopped, not expecting to hear your cold, hard voice.

They all smirked and one of them started to walk towards you. "Well hello, beautiful--"

"Shut up," you commanded. "Give me the boy and you won't get hurt." They just chuckled. "NOW!"

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands. Tommy, help me teach this brat a lesson." Another man started to reach out to grab your arm, but you grabbed his wrist and effortlessly slammed him into the back wall that was twenty feet away.

"Whoa," the boy whispered, eyes wide. You took this time to analyze him. Yes, he would make a fine servant. Skinny, bright and intelligent emerald eyes, freckles, etcetera.

"You," you pointed at the boy. "Come."

He nodded, and the others let him pass without a fight. You grabbed the boy by his collar and pulled him forcibly to your mansion.

"Hello, Miss," your parents head butler, Ronald, greeted at the door. He, too, was a vampire; but he wasn't a pure blood, like you and your parents were. He looked at the boy. "Is this your new...?" he trailed off.

"Servant? Yes."

"What?" the boy asked.

You ignored him. "He'll make a fine one, don't you think, Ronald?"

Ronald examined the boy and smiled. "It appears so. I'll train him as quickly as possible, mistress."

"Good. Get him cleaned up and in nice clothes, then send him to my room. I'll be waiting."

"Yes, mistress."

You walked up to your room without another word. You waited forty two minutes before there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," you answered, bored.

The door opened and the boy stumbled in awkwardly. "Um, h- hello, uh, mi'lady." You smiled at him, but he avoided eye contact.

"What has Ronald taught you so far?" you demanded.

"Uh, that you were- uh, are a vampire. I am your servant. You will turn me into a v- vampire when you deem I am ready to b- become one (which he also said may be n- never). He a- also said he would give me lessons and you would tell me if I did something you didn't l- like."

You nodded and put the book you were skimming back on the bookcase. "Very good. Now," you gestured towards a chair, "sit."

The boy did as he was told without hesitation. You walked up to him and lead forward.

"Very good. It appears I won't have to train you, human," you teased, breathing in his scent, your nose tickling his neck. The boy stayed still. "Ah," you sighed. "Perfect."

"W- what d- d- do I d- do, Miss?" the boy stuttered.

Normally, you hated stuttering, but on the boy it was kind of cute.

You slowly licked his neck. "Just stay still." He nodded slightly.

You rested the tip of your nose of his pulse and sighed. He smelled delicious. But, you breathed out, this was not the time to snack on him. You would give him a week to adjust, then take a sip every couple of weeks.

"Ah," you sighed.

"D- Do I- I smell good?"

"Quite indeed," you answered honestly. "I plan to make you my personal blood bank. I will drink your blood whenever I please. I won't kill you, though, so don't worry; and I'll be careful not to turn you. At least, not until I've made up my mind to."

"Will y- you tell me when y- you decide to change me? Will you ask me first?"

"Probably not. I might just surprise you," you teased. "Nah, I'd probably tell you beforehand, but I am your master, I do not have to ask your permission to do anything."

"Oh, sorry, miss." He bowed slightly. He really was adorable. He would be fun to play with. Very fun indeed.

"That's alright. You should be grateful, I happen to be a quite forgiving master."

Another pathetic maid walked in. "Mistress, I've drawn you a bath-" She shut up as a glass vase shattered against the wall next to her.

"I told you to knock before you enter," you reminded, your harsh tone contradicting what you had just told the boy.

"Sorry, Miss."

"Get out, you pig," you commanded, waving her away. "And prepare that room for my new personal servant," you demanded, pointing at the door behind the boy and to your left. That door led into another room, the room that was to be your personal servant's room when you found him or her. Well, you did.

"Yes, mistress."

"Master," you corrected.

"Yes," she paused, "Master." She scurried out of the room, but you could hear her in the boy's soon-to-be new room.

"D- Do I c- call you M- Master?" the boy stuttered.

"Here: yes. When you take me out in public, you shall address me as (Y/ N), uh, what's your name?"

"Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock."

"Hiccup?" you raised an eyebrow. "What an interesting name. I've yet to hear that one before."

"Yeah, pretty sucky name."

"No, I like it. You can keep your name."

"Thanks," he responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Really appreciate it."

You ignored his sarcasm. "You should. Most would consider it a gift. That other girl doesn't go by her birth name. I disliked it, so I changed it to Key.

"Key?"

"Yes. Don't question me."

Seeing your now dull expression, he immediately agreed.

"Yes, Master."

_Knock! Knock!_ came from the door.

"What is it, Ronald?" you questioned.

Ronald opened the door. You weren't a jerk to him like you were the other servants. No, he practically raised you. You probably- okay, certainly- didn't treat him the best you could, but you made sure to thank him every now and then. That was more than any other stupid servant your parents sent to keep you company.

"The room you requested is ready, ma'am."

"Alright. Follow me, Hiccup. I'll show you your room." You walked to the door and opened it to reveal a rather bare room. The walls were white; the carpet was white; his bed sheets, white; pillow, white; everything, white.

"Tomorrow or the day after that you can take me to the mall to buy some things. I'll let you decorate your room yourself, but what you buy with my money with obviously have my approval, understood?"

"Yes, Master," the boy agreed.

"Good. Get a good night's rest," you ordered. "It's been a long day for you."

He nodded again. "Thank you."

You blinked, not having been thanked in a while, even longer since its been so sincere.

"You're welcome," you almost stuttered. "Silly human boy." What was with this boy? Certainly you weren't becoming like you father- who fell in love with his servant years ago, after your birth- were you? No, you couldn't. Wouldn't. He abandoned you because of that stupid human, who was now a vampire. But she, nor her half breed son, were pure bloods like you or your father.

"Goodnight," the boy added, as you shut the door. You locked his doors, so he couldn't escape when you took a short nap. You made sure Ronald had locked Hiccup's window, so he couldn't climb out.

You laid down. The next few days would be interesting.

****Next Day brought to you by dawn, which also tends bring school. . .****

You woke up to see a smiling face beside your bed.

"Good morning, Master," Hiccup greeted.

"Good morning," you replied slowly. You usually woke up an hour or so after falling asleep. What was wrong?

"Can vampires get sick?" he questioned.

"No," you lied. It was rare, but could happen. It happened to you every hundred years or so. You got the bubonic plague, but because you were a vampire you survived.

"Lie," he practically sang. What was with his cheerfulness? He was a servant. No escape. No choice. How could he be so happy? Stupid human.

"You accuse me of being a liar?" you dared.

"Yes," he replied without hesitation, and continued smiling.

You blinked. He definitely was- is- a strange human. Hiccup hummed a little tune as he cared for you on one of your rare ill vampire days, which was a few hours. Even after you recovered, he refused to let you stand. He carried you to your desk when you said you had work (which he was not happy about you working).

The next day you were perfectly fine, but Hiccup still had you take it easy until noon, when you called a limo to take y'all to the mall.

"Now, Hiccup," you explained on the way, "you're my cousin, or brother, whatever suits your fancy. You call me (Y/ N) or (N/N). You will be a gentleman and hold the doors open, if any, and hold any bags, but for the most part someone else will take the bags to the car between each shopping trip for you. If anybody questions you, stay quiet and I'll answer."

You expected the day to be dull, but rather had a lot of fun.

He got enough stuff for his room and even introduced you to some of his favorite music, which you loved. He got you some "cute" clothes and a poster of one of the bands he showed you.

He wasn't like you expected him to be. He seemed to honestly enjoy your company and he made you laugh. Actually laugh. You had many things in common, but still plenty of differences, and he seemed to understand which topics you did not enjoy and quickly strayed from them. He was nice.

You walked in your room laughing at a joke Hiccup told you.

"I will give you time tonight to set up your room," you turned serious. You walked up to the window, your back towards Hiccup, but you could see his reflection.

"Thank you," he said, sincerely.

Thanking you? Silly human boy.

Still, a warmth spread through your chest that you didn't recognize for another week.

You officially loved him.

************

It had been two weeks since you met Hiccup. He had the time to adjust, which he seemed to be doing quite well, and it was time for you to feed.

The pain in your throat was nearly unbearable. You almost attacked him the other night, but manage to gain control over your instincts and locked him in his room. The poor boy was confused, but you refused to give him even the slightest amount explanation. And besides, you were the master, you owed him nothing.

You had unlocked his door a few minutes beforehand, but refused to open it. Instead, you worked at trying to gather the strength as to not kill the boy you loved.

"Hiccup," you called, standing in front of your window.

He immediately came in. "Yes, Master?"

"Sit."

"Yes, Master."

It was silent for three minutes as you adjusted to being so close to the human. His scent. . . was mouthwatering.

Finally, you turned around and walked up to him.

"Master, are you okay?" he asked, real worry embedded in his emerald green eyes.

"Silence!" you ordered. He nodded. "Put your arms on the armrests." He did as he was told without question. "Stay still." His eyes widened when he realized what you were doing, but made no move to stop you as you handcuffed his wrists to the chair.

You licked your lips and starred at the pulse in his neck as your eyes flashed a bright red.

"You're thirsty," Hiccup concluded.

"Very," you smirked, mercilessly.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head to give you better access to his neck. "Then drink."

Without hesitation, you straddled his lap and brought your lips to his neck. Your fangs came out and you glided them across his smooth skin. He shivered slightly. Suddenly, you bit into his tender flesh.

You heard him gasp from the pain and the handcuffs jingle as the delicious blood soothed your burning throat. You kept drinking. And drinking. And drinking. His blood was the best you had ever tasted and you just couldn't pull away.

You felt a hand touch your side. Hiccup's. He could move it no further than that, though.

"M- Master," he stuttered. "I- I c- can- can't-" His hand, that gripped tightly onto your shirt, loosened.

You finally came to your senses and pulled away. You licked tentatively at the blood that still seemed through his skin until it clotted.

You uncuffed his hands but didn't move off of his lap. His arms wrapped around your shocked person and he comforted you.

"It's alright," he said softly as you wept.

"I don't know what came over me!"

"It's not your fault."

"I hurt you!"

"I'm fine."

"I could've killed you!"

"But you didn't."

"Why are you defending my actions?" you asked, leaning back to look at him.

He wiped your tear stained cheeks wearing his soft smile. "You did what you had to do in order to survive. I don't see why I should blame you for that."

"I hurt you!"

"It's alright, (Y/ N). I forgive you."

"Why? How could you?" You cried into his chest.

"Because I can. Because I-" he didn't finish, instead just kept comforting you until you fell asleep.

You woke up, exhausted, a few hours later. Hiccup was putting away your clean laundry. You noticed a bandage over his neck. What had come over you? It wasn't like you to cry.

"Good evening, Master. Did you sleep well?" Hiccup asked, sitting next to your legs on your bed.

You nodded.

"Are you still tired?" he guessed.

Again, you nodded.

He gently placed his hands on your shoulders and pushed you back. "Then get some sleep." You continued to stare at him as he tucked you in like one would a small child. He watched you for a minute afterwards as you starred at him. "What's wrong, Master? Would you like a lullaby?"

You nodded, surprised he would ask such a thing. The next words out of your mouth also surprised you: "Cuddle?"

He chuckled softly, but nodded before sliding under the covers next to you. He wrapped his arms around you with no hesitation and started to sing softly.

His voice amazed you. So soft and sweet. So calming and captivating. One could compare it to angels in Heaven. An angelic voice singing an angelic song. How intriguing.

This boy, he could compare to an angel. Heck, it wouldn't surprise you if he was an angel. He only saw the good in everything and didn't seem to mind when something didn't go his way. Or was it all an act? Somehow, you highly doubted it. This boy was your angel. Your savior. Your love. Possibly even soul mate.

Vampires usually only fell in love once (if at all), and only with their soul mate. It would make sense if that was why you could be the real you around Hiccup, not just a thin outline of yourself.

He finished his lullaby. "Did you like it?"

You nodded, "Silly human boy, of course I did. It was beautiful." You rested your head on his chest. His lullaby and strong heartbeat became your new favorite songs.

You closed your eyes with a smile as your soul mate protected you as you fell into a peaceful sleep.

***********

**Three months and two weeks later**

*******************

"Tomorrow, you will have six hours off. I will demand nothing from you, but I do expect you to not attempt to escape, harm anybody, destroy anything, or cause a ruckus." You saw the surprise from his reflection off the window you were facing.

"Alright. Thank you," he said, sincerely.

"Why do you do that?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"Thank me." You turned to face him. "I took you from your home; I made you my servant; I took away most- if not all- of your freedom, and yet, you still thank me."

He smiled softly and walked up to you. "That's not how I see it at all."

He stopped in front of you. "Well," you questioned, "how do you view it?"

He placed his hand gently upon your cheek. If any other person, you would have ripped their arm off. But not him. And not now.

"You saved me from the place I was forced to call home; you gave me a real home; I now get to make a beautiful girl happy; you gave me a reason to smile. That is why I thank you."

He leaned forward slowly, as if he were scared you would crumble into dust, and let his eyes flutter close. He stopped less than a centimeter from your lips and whispered two words you didn't expect to hear.

"Can I?"

You looked at the boy you had fallen in love with for a mere moment before closing your eyes.

"Yes, silly human boy."

He closed the gap between y'all and wrapped his arm around you waist. He pulled you against him as your arms rested on his chest.

The kiss was gentle, sweet, and portrayed what you were trying to say to each other.  _I love you._

"How silly of you, falling for a vampire," you teased.

He smiled, arms firmly around your waist, nose to nose with you. "How silly of you, falling for a "silly human boy.""

He leaned in and engulfed you into a slightly more passionate kiss.

"Hiccup?" you asked, once the kiss ended. Hiccup was gliding the tip of his nose down you neck, tickling you slightly.

"Yes, Master?"

"Call me by my name."

He stopped moving. "(Y/ N)," he whispered huskily. His warm breath warming your skin. Then he kissed your neck softly.

"Again."

He did so again, this time he sucked on the tender flesh he found. He knew it because you had gasped when he found it. He licked over it repeatedly and sucked at it harshly.

"H- Hiccup," you stuttered, facing the ceiling.

"Yes, mi'lady?"

"C- Can I- I c- change you now?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he chuckled. He released you neck and looked into your (E/C) eyes. "Can we do one thing before you change me into a vampire, though?"

"Anything."

"Well, it's actually up to you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"What do you want?"

He kissed you again and walked forward, making you walk back until something hit your knees and you fell back. Hiccup never broke the kiss but managed to keep most of his weight off of you as you landed on your bed. He lifted your shirt up a bit before breaking the kiss and looking into your eyes, silently asking permission to continue. You knew what he wanted.

"Yes," you smiled up at the boy you loved. " _My_ silly human boy."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
